


Only in New York

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemporary AU: Elementary school teacher Hakkai proposes to his perpetually unemployed boyfriend (whether said boyfriend likes it or not).</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html?thread=1232571#t1232571">Let's Get Married!</a> fic meme celebrating gay marriage's passage in NY. Thanks to Blue for betaing and putting up with my verbal abuse (it's out of love, I swear).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



Hank rubbed his temples. He enjoyed the children, but in-service days were rarely anything but tedious, and the heat was getting to him. At least the day had drawn to a close and he could get home. Joe was probably already there, Internet stock trading or working on the pipes or whatever it was he was doing these days. Hank had realized it was wisest not to ask too many questions; you never knew when the police might consider you an accessory.

It'd been easier before the bottom had dropped from the housing market, but Joe would no doubt find better employment again, one of these days. Hank slid his headphones into his ears and leaned back against the wall of the subway car as the door slid closed. His book was in his messenger bag, but he needed a break from academic-speak. Perhaps he'd pick up something less literary tomorrow, not the kind of trash Joe read, but something less dense and demanding. Only one more in-service day and he'd be free for the summer. Well, 'free' as a man who worked over the summer at LAGCC could get, but he'd decided to scale back and only teach two classes this year. He needed the rest, and he'd probably have to publish something one of these days if he wanted to keep doing summer courses.

The neighborhood was a bit busier than normal, no doubt a result of everyone's excitement over Pride. Hank wondered if they could drag Cory out this year; normally he hid in the back of his apartment, complaining over the noise -- one year he'd even put in earplugs. But some years they'd succeeded, and he'd even reluctantly admitted to enjoying himself last time. Joe and Angel were determined to capitalize on that victory. Hank made his way through the crowd and up the stairs to the apartment.

It was cleaner than he'd expected, having left Joe to his own devices all day. In fact, Joe had even washed the dishes.

"What's going on?" Hank said, looking at the order with a frown of confusion.

"What, it’s that weird when I clean up?"

Hank shot him a look.

"I just thought the place needed it, that's all."

"If you say so," Hank said skeptically, and then froze.

On the table was a box from the Clay Pot. It looked suspiciously like a ring box.

"Joe?"

"You didn't hear the news?" Joe was trying to read his face.

"What news?"

"They passed it," he said. "Four Republicans switched their votes. First weddings can happen in July."

Hank looked at Joe's face. The man would break him someday, with all that hope. "They passed it?"

Joe grinned.

"And this--" Hank took the box and opened it. It was a simple ring, two-tone, with a hammered finish; the kind of simple elegance that usually cost double. "How much did you pay for this?" Hank asked.

"I've been savin' up," Joe said defensively. "And Cory can do the ceremony, he'll bitch about it, but--"

"Joe," Hank said sharply.

Joe froze, uncertainty flickering over his face. "Hank, I--"

"You can't have a wedding without a proposal," he continued, and dropped carefully down to one knee. "Mr. Joseph Sha, would you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

"You know I will," Joe said, dropping down and putting his arms around Hank. "I bought the damn rings."

Hank chuckled and kissed the side of Joe's head. "Do you think mine will fit?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're just about my size and it's a half size down."

Hank sat back and tried it on. It fit. "I'm not sure we really want Cory to do the ceremony, though."

"What, 'you assholes are married now' not good enough for you?" Joe laughed. "Can you imagine what he'd be like if he didn't do it?"

"Fair enough," Hank conceded, pulling Joe back into his arms.

Joe shifted his weight to sit closer to Hank. "You just wanted to tell the grandkids that you asked me, didn't you?"

Hank hesitated. "Grandkids?"

Joe's chest shifted a little. "I mean, maybe. Someday. If you want."

"Maybe," Hank said gently. "Someday."

"Okay," Joe said. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Hank said, and held him tighter.


End file.
